RWBY Mafia AU file 2 - Ruby Rose
by revkingdip18
Summary: Ok here goes the Don of the Rose family and another RWBY Mafia AU bio. Stepping up to the plate this time it's one Ruby Rose.


**Ok before I get to the bio just a few quick things. First off I am currently working on a fanfic for this little AU of mine. And I'm not talking about "Story of an Arc" . That will act more as a prequel to the main story that I work on while I do everyone's bios . Secondly If you're wondering why I don't go in to greater detail on Blake, Weiss, or Yang it's because I want to save all their really good bits for their own bios. And finally here's a fun fact about the Rose family, they were the first crime family in Vale followed shortly after by the Arc's.**

 **P.S. The next bio will be for Boss Adam Taurus. I also plan to set up a poll for which of the two remaining major powers of Remnant you'd like to see get a character sheet and bio for next ( Head Commissioner James Iornwood or Chairman of the board Roman Torchwick). Now Without further adieu the bio.**

Name: Ruby Rose

Statues: The Don A.K.A The Don of Rose (or Thorns not sure yet maybe both)

Age: 15

Semblance: Speed

Race: Human

Weapon: Twin black beretta pistols with her family crest and the letters "CR" in red named Crescent Rose . Given to her by her childhood friend Jaune Arc after her father's murder when she became the next head of her family.

Personality: On the surface when she attends Beacon High Ruby seems just like a regular nice quirky (some would say hyperactive) girl who hangs out with her friends and is a star track runner. But after school when it comes time to get down business at first she'll act the same way she does in school, upbeat, chipper and a smile on her face. But if she finds out someone is disrespecting her or the Rose family name in any way her smile quickly changes into a heart stopping scowl and the air around her becomes thick. Her once chipper attitude becomes nonexistent. She had zero tolerance for disrespect of any kind, be it a low level gang trying to move in on their turf, someone trying to blackmail them, someone going after one of their allies, or worst and most inexcusable of all daring to talk ill of her parents in anyway to name just a few. If she found out someone or a group of people were doing any number of these things or anything like them she'd show the offenders no mercy. She was well known in the underworld for her silver eyed glare that instantly froze almost anyone she laid it upon in fear (Except for a select few). Once she had the person or people she wanted trapped by her glare she'd slowly and emotionlessly walk up to them, pull out her twin black beretta pistols "Crescent Rose" and smile as she'd say the word "goodbye" and fire one bullet from each gun. One directly between their eyes into their brains and one in straight into their heart. Once Ruby set her sights on something or someone she was relentless. She'd do anything within her power to reach the goals she set out to accomplish no matter what. Some people within the family thought that she at times could act a little too immature, impulsive, impatient, or down right obsessive. But whenever she went too far down the rabbit holes that was her work there were always four people that could drag her out. Her sister Yang Xaio Long, her childhood friend Jaune Arc, her uncle Qrow Branwen, and Her private tutor, martial arts instructor and father figure Ozpin. They were always there for her when she needed it most. Be it a comforting smile, rousing pep talk or just being there to lend an ear after a long day. They helped keep her grounded and deal with her crazy life. Outfits: Ruby can usually be seen either in her school uniform, a black and red suit (with a skirt bottom), or when she's out with her friends in public a black skirt and a white and red blouse all the while always wearing a red cloak that her father and her mother before him used to wear.

Relatives/Alias: Summer Rose - Mother - Missing for ten years and presumed dead (Former head of the Rose family before her father.)

Taiyang Xiao Long - Father - Deceased ( Former head of the Rose family. He was killed four years ago)

Yang Xiao Long - Half sister - Living (She is the daughter that Taiyang had with his first wife and muscle of his old gang Raven Branwen. Yang is the second in command of the Rose family security and head street enforcer. She also doubles as Ruby's personal bodyguard when not needed to personally deal with a problem. She doesn't believe or trust that anyone else to do the job. Qrow doesn't mind as long as she keeps up with her responsibilities as head street enforcer.)

Qrow Branwen - Uncle - Living (Qrow is the twin brother of Raven Branwen Yang's mother but considers Ruby to be just as much his niece as Yang because Summer and Taiyang became just as much family to him as his sister. The way he sees it the bonds of friendship they shared made them closer to family than any ones of blood ever could. He is the head of the Rose family security.)

Jaune Arc - Childhood friend - Living (Janue, Ruby, and Yang have known each other since they were kids. Their families have held a strong bond for generations. After Taiyang's murder he personally helped Ruby and Yang cope with their loss and attain their vengeance on his killer.)

Ozpin - Private tutor/Combat instructor - Living (Ozpin has been Ruby and Yang's private tutor and Combat instructor for most of their lives. He was an old friend of Taiyang's and was brought in to help care for and take over the training of the girls after Summer's disappearance.)

Weiss Schnee - Business partner/Childhood friend - Living (The Rose family has always held a sizable share of the Schnee Dust Corporation. The Rose family were one of the few initial investors back when the company was founded. While they didn't hold a majority amount of shares they did have major influence. As such Weiss was always pushed to befriend and stay on the good side of Ruby. After spending so much time together growing up they eventually became legitimate friends.)

Blake Belladonna - Shadow/Messenger/Intel gatherer/Childhood friend - Living (Blake is the personal shadow protector of Ruby for when Yang is attending to her other duties. She is also the Rose families personal messenger to the Arc clan. When Ruby and Jaune need to exchange information and insure no one finds out they send Blake with the info to one another under cover of the night. When not shadowing Ruby she is constantly out and about Vale gathering Intel for the Rose family using her enhanced faunus senses.)

P.S. I'll have the commissioned (drawn by DarkBearLab) character sheet for Ruby and everyone else on my deviantart account (khalilfrederick) with each file upload.


End file.
